Springfield Twilight
by BrookeNichole
Summary: When her mother moves them miles from her friends, a summer that is hotter than any before, Rosalie Hale meets the gang, and reconnects with her cousin, Alice. Alice and her new friends show her that in order to live, you have to find who you are.
1. From A Shitty Spring To A Special Summer

Rosalie Hale - 15 - Sophmore

Emmett McCarty - 14 - Freshman

Alice Cullen - 14 - Freshman

Jasper Witlock - 19 - Out of school

Bella Swan - 15 - Sophomore

Edward Masen - 15 - Sophomore

Royce King - 17 - Sophomore

The story will follow Rosalie in the summer that changed her life.

I'm going to use the actors looks, hair color, eye color, ect. Exept for Emmett. He is the same in the movie/book. (: And yes, they dress like me and my friends. Like I said, this came to me in a dream people, it's going to be my life...

Summary: _When her mother moves them miles from her friends, a summer that is hotter than any before, Rosalie Hale meets Emmett McCarty, and reconnects with her cousin, Alice. Alice and her new friends show her that in order to live, you have to find who you are._

_Flashback_

(&(%

It was a glumy Febuary afternoon when we pulled up to the new house. Or should I say trailer. I hated the place at once. It wasn't because it was a trailer, no, I've lived in worse. It was because I was miles and miles away from my friends. From civilization. My best friend, Bella was with me, and together we put my new room together in a matter of twenty minutes. _That's_ how small it was. It was red and had stupid little racecar stickers on it. Now, I wasn't the most girly girl there was, but _racecar's_ are you serious? The room was a dark red, which I could deal with. The trailer was small, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was okay, I guess. My mother bought it, therefore '_you'll be here for a while, so start loving it_', as my mother so kindly put it. As I looked out my window, at nothing but the same trailers over and over, I knew the tears were going to spill out. I turned around to find Bella with a sympathetic smile.  
"Aww, Rose, it'll all be okay. Trust me, your mom said you can still finish out the school year with us, right?"

I nodded, unable to speak. Tears were running down my face, and as I tried to scrub the tears away, I noticed black eyeliner and mascara on my hands. Oh great.

Bella pulled me into her arms and sushed me, "Calm down. Shh, shh... Rosalie, it's going to be okay."

I agreed, saying that it would be somehow.

"And besides, you get to see Royce tomorrow at school."

That calmed me down. My thoughts went toward him, and only him...

Ahh, Royce King. Freshman senior. As in, he was supposed to be a senior, yet failed every time, and therefore, still was a freshman. I loved Royce to death, but latley I've been getting the vibe that things aren't going so well. We've been dating since September, and things have been wonderful. But he was trying to pressure me into things, such as sex and drugs, and I wasn't having that. Rumor has it that he's been cheating on me with Vera, my old best friend. I chose not to believe them, even though I was pretty sure myself, that the rumors were true.

"Yeah, there's that." I whispered.

Bella stayed with me that night, and the next morning at school, I caught Royce and Vera red handed. He had her pushed up against a locker, next to our first period class. I had my mother come and get me. And for the next five months, I gave my all to my friends and my studies. This summer and my sophomore year were sure to be hell without my friends... I knew absolutley nobody here...

_Current Day - June_

(&(%

"For the tenth time, can you _please_ go check the mail, Rosalie Lillian Hale?" My mother asked for the tenth time. I looked up from my most current issue of _Seventeen_, and glared at her, "For the tenth time, _mother_, you chose to move to this hellhole where the mailbox is a fucking country mile away, so _no_, I will not go get the mail." I got up throwing my magizine on the ground and got a Pepsi out of the fridge.

"Go get the mail, or Bella isn't staying for a month." My mother glared, hands on her hips.

I glared at her, grabbing the keys, "I hate you," I grumbled, walking past her.  
"I'm not so fond of you most days either, Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes, slamming the door.

I was already out the door, and around the block before I heard the yelling singing. "Rose! Rose! Rosalie Hale!"

I looked back, confused. No one around here knew me. I spun around in circles, my blonde hair hitting me in the face. I eventually found, Alice, my cousin, like by marriage, or something confusing like that. I've always known her as Alice Cullen. My cousin.

"Alice? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, eyeing her down. We weren't so close anymore, but I still loved her. We used to be inseprable when we were younger, but when middle school hit, we weren't so fond of eachother. I've heard she's done some things that... haven't been so wise...

"Hey Rosalie!" She smiled, bouncing right up to me. "How've you been?"

I was hesint. Usually when someone talked to me anymore, they wanted something. "Good," I said carefully, "you?"

"I'm living." She smirked, walking beside me. "I like your pajamas."

I looked down, I had just noticed that I was still in my pajamas. I had on a black tank top and plaid pj pants. Whoops. I wasn't used to seeing anybody anymore.

"Yeah... I'm not used to seeing anyone."

"Well, I'm here now. We seriously need to discuss your wardrobe."

I rolled my eyes. Here we go. Alice was a girly girl. Totally not me. "These are my bed clothes, Aly."

She shrugged, "Where are you going?"

"Mailbox." I grunted, trying to out fastwalk her. It didn't work.

"Will you slow down!" She grumbled. "But like I was saying," She started, which was funny, because she never was saying anything. "My dad, and me moved in here like, yesterday, so... now we can see eachother everyday!" She giggled, jumping up and down.

I nodded, my eyes focusing in on the mailboxes. "Mhm."

"Yeah, and you can meet Jasper, and Emmett, Edward... because I need a female friend... I'm tired of all these stinky boys."

I chuckled at her, finally paying attention to her, "All them boys, huh? Bet they love you."

She shrugged. "I guess. I mean, Jasper's cute. That's about it though."

"I see." I yawned, as I finally reached the mailboxes. I opened mine and saw there was a letter from my old school as well as my new school, Forks High.

"So, you're a freshy this year, right, Alice?"

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes!"

I chuckled, walking back to my house. "Awesome. I'm a sophomore this year."

"Sweet! Are you going to Forks High?"

I nodded, "Unforchanatley,"

"Why unforch?"

I chuckled at her lack of words, "I'm going to miss my old school. And friends. I don't know anyone here."

She looked deep in thought for a minute. "Well... tomorrow, I was gonna hang with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. You game?"

I thought about that for a while. I wanted to have fun this summer, didn't I? Yes. You needed friends for that? Not particually, but... "I'm game."

"Okay, just text me when you get up." She smiled, walking away, back to her house.

(&(%

I woke up around noon the next day, my phone was going off so I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rose! It's me, Alice! Come on, come on! Get a shower and let's goooo!"

I rolled my eyes. She was too perky. "Gimmie forty minutes." I grumbled, hanging up and stumbling my way into my bathroom.

I grabbed a towel out of the dryer, and started the hot water. After my shower, I put eyeliner and mascara on and brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror and decided at that moment that I was in major need of a new hair color. The blonde wasn't working with my new rocker vibe anymore. I decided that I would have my mother pick up some brown hair dye later. SIghing, I threw on my Converse and looked in the mirror one last time. I glared at myself. Ever since I moved here, I just look... diffrent. I don't know. Like, uglier or something.

I heard my name being called and realized how loud Alice could be. I raced out my door and flew onto the porch. And then my heart stopped as soon as I spotted them.

Alice was standing at the corner, along with who I assumed was Edward and Jasper. But that's not what made my heart stop then speed back up fifty million times faster, no, it was who I assumed was Emmett, standing on my porch, smiling at me. I bit my lip and waved, "Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale."

He chuckled, "Emmett McCarty."

I nodded, walking down the steps. So his name was Emmett. I had seen him around since I moved in, and he was cute. A little bigger than some of the others around here... but cute, none the less. When I would leave for school, I'd see him at the bus stop, and he'd always stop and stare at me... I always wondered who exactly he was. Once we got to Alice, I actually took him in... He was tall, about 6'1, towering over my already tall 5'7. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were the same color to match it. I loved it. He was dressed casually in white basketball shorts and a red tee shirt. Which was a lot smarter than my gray skinny jeans and black flowy tank top.

He smirked when he caught me staring.

"Okay. So you all know eachother, for the most part... So, I'm going to introduce Rosalie." Alice chriped. "Okay, so you already met Em. So there's Jasper." She hugged a guy that looked a little older than us. Not too old though, maybe eighteen or nineteen. He had deep curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He was cute, and I could tell by the way Alice was looking at him that there was something going on between them. Jasper was dressed in South Pole jeans and a matching green tee, he topped it all off with a red DC hat. _Nice_, I thought. _City kid, like me_.

Alice smiled, pointing to a kid next to Emmett, "That's Edward." I looked at Edward, he had plaid colorful cargo shorts on, and a blue tee, with a red hat on, too. Damn, these people really do dress alike..

Alice snickered at something Jasper said, and cleared her throat, "And guys, this is Rose, she's my cousin. She's gonna hang with us."

They all nodded, looking at me. I covered my body automatically. I didn't like being looked at by everyone. They started to ask me questions, 'Where you from?' 'How long have you lived here?' 'You got a boyfriend?' 'Any sisters?' 'Is your mom hot?'

Alice sighed, "Come on guys, yes, another female, leave her alone now."

I smiled, grateful. "Thank you," I whispered, walking with her as the guys went ahead.

"No problem." She smiled, moving her brunette hair out of her face. I noticed her outfit matched Jasper's in a way. She had on a green tank top, and green plaid shorts, with red flip flops.

"Hm," I started.

"What?"

"You and Jasper look matchy," I noted.

She smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"You like him?"

She blanched, "How can I _not_? Have you _seen_ him! Hot."

I shook my head, laughing. "How old is he?"

Alice bit her lip, "Nineteen." She mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked. "I don't think I heard you right, I think I heard _nineteen_..."

She nodded, "Yeah, but it's nothing serious, because we're both worried about the age diffrence."

I nodded, "Mhm. Sure."

She did a little hop, "I'm serious."

I nodded, "I beieve you."

The seconds passed and we were still following the guys into town.

"Before I forget, Alice, what hair dye do you use?"

She smiled, going off into her own world of girly things, and pink ribbons...


	2. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

_**The seconds passed and we were still following the guys into town.**_

_**"Before I forget, Alice, what hair dye do you use?"**_

_**She smiled, going off into her own world of girly things, and pink ribbons...**_

The next few weeks went exactly like that: Wake up, text Alice, get ready, go hang out, come home, Alice staying the night, go to bed when the sun comes up... For almost a month. But then one day, the begining of July, that all changed. I had another reason to get up and face the world.

"Rosalie," I heard a voice being called, "Rose, Rose, Rose, Rosie Poo."

I shot up out of my bed and looked around. Nothing. I heard a knock on my window and pulled the sheet to the side to look out it.

"Boo!" Emmett chuckled. I jumped back a good ten feet and glared at him. "Emmett McCarty, what do you want?"

"You," He smiled charmingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Besides that?"

He chuckled, "Come on, everyone wants to go walk around,"

I looked outside and sure, everyone was there. Alice, Edward, and Jasper. I rolled my eyes, looking over to my clock. Three am. I grumbled under my breath nonsence while I searched my room for my flip flops. Emmett grinned when he saw what I was doing and he opened my window for me. I rolled my eyes, smiling at him. I was really starting to get a crush on him, though I'd never tell him that. Only Alice knows that. I would do anything that boy asked, and as it happens that's exactly what turned my life around.

"Woo hoo, Rosalie got out alive!" Alice giggled. She knew how strict my mother was, therefor she most likely had her doubts.

I rolled my eyes and did a curtse as everyone clapped. "So what are we doing?" I asked, out of breath. I was exited, yet nervous. I had never snuck out before.

Emmet chuckled, "We're going to the cematary."

My eyes bulged out of my head, "No we're not,"

Alice nodded, "We are."

Biting my lip, I hesintly agreed. I wasn't so sure about this. Emmett squeezed my hand encouranginly.

Alice and I started up the road, with Emmett and Jasper following silently beside us. I looked back at Edward who was still standing in the same spot. "Are you coming or not?"

He shook his head, "I don't think I am. I have to get home."

"At three in the morning?" Jasper asked scepticlly.

I chuckled, "Really?"

He shrugged, "I don't wanna go."

Emmett laughed and threw his arm around me. "Whatever, bro. See ya tomorrow."

We walked like that for a while, Emmett's arm around me, I mean. I also saw Alice and Jasper holding hands and sneaking quick kisses when they thought no one was looking. I sighed at the thought of having that for myself. Not exactly Jasper, but someone like Emmett maybe. I liked him, and had for a while, but I wasn't sure the feelings were mutual. And I was in now way confident enough to find out the answer to that. I sighed, leaning into Emmett instinctivley. He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but smiling back. He was too darn cute. We walked the mile to the cematary without a problem. It was when we got to the gates, where we had a problem. And whatdya know? That problem was me.

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this..." I mumbled, trying to take a step back, but couldn't when I realized that Emmett was standing behind me.

Jasper looked over at me, "Are you serious?"

I nodded, biting my lip. I had always been sorta scared of cematary's. Every since I lost my grandfather and my favorite uncle... those are two days that I'll never be able to forget.

Emmett looked down at me, "Do you wanna walk down here to the park with me?"

I looked up at him, getting lost in his brown eyes. I nodded, "Y-yeah."

Alice sighed, grabbing Jasper's hand. "Okay, whatever. We'll meet back here in an hour, deal?"

We all nodded. Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked down the middle of the road, in this nearly abbandoned town.

"So," Emmett started nervously.

"Is Emmett nervous?" I asked, teasingly.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. "No, I am not."  
"Okay, then say what you were gonna say." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "I was gonna ask if you had a boyfriend, you know, since you never answered me a month ago.."

I drew in a sharp breath, "No," I said quietly, "No, I don't."

He nodded, "Is there a reason for that?"

I shrugged.

He stayed quiet for a few moments until we got to the park. We sat on the swings for a few minutes, in pure silence. The only sound coming from the crickets.

"Do you wanna tell me why, Rose?" Emmett asked.

I looked over at him. I was feeling vunerable, and I didn't like it. "My ex, Royce... he used me. He had me around when he wanted, but he always had a slut on the side. I always knew, but I never did anything about it."

Emmett reached out a hand to me, and I took it gladly.  
"We did everything together, but once he started to pressure me for sex, that stopped. He would constantly make these comments... and he was three years older than me, and I wasn't ready... but I loved him, so even if I wasn't I would have... I just don't know.. then there were always rumors about us... our friends were always against us...I mean, hell, I even dyed my hair blonde for him..." I was rambling. It wasn't good.

Emmett smiled sadly, stepping in front of me.

He stepped in between my legs, and for once, I wasn't scared. "He was my everything for seven months, and it was over in less than a blink of an eye... I just... he hurt me so much, I'm scared of getting hurt again." I contined, as a tear fell down my face.

"Rose, look at me."

I shook my head, instead looking at our intwined fingers.

"Rose please?"

I shook my head again, willing the tears to go away.

He sighed, "Rosalie, please look at me."

There was something in his voice, though I couldn't tell what it was. But whatever it was, it made me look up.

I hesintly looked up, biting my lip.

"I will _never_ hurt you." He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.

I tried to smile, "I know."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

I took a deep breath. This was a huge risk. A big jump. "The powers you already have over my heart." I whispered.

He smiled softly, "And I would never abuse those powers."

Gauging my reaction with his eyes, he slowly bent down to my height and softly moved his lips against mine. It wasn't a kiss, yet it wasn't not a kiss. He was gauging my reaction. He broke it for a split second, in order to pull me up off the swing and set me back on the ground. But no sooner than my feet hit the ground, my lips found his. He smiled against my lips and his cocky attitude was back. He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I wanted to moan at the feel of it. He slipped his hands around my waist and onto the small of the back.

"Emmett," I whispered when he pulled away. My eyes were still closed and I was trying to calm down. I was over heated in all the right places. When I opened my eyes, I found Emmett with a small smirk on his face, with his eyes still closed, and I leaned into him, burring my head in the crook of his neck.

He smiled, "Rose, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I giggled, "I've wanted to do that for weeks."

He chuckled, "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you,"

I looked up at him and smiled. This is where I wanted to be. This is where I needed to be. Here with Emmett. In Emmett's arms. He smiled down at me, and leaned down to kiss my nose.

I giggled, as I felt something vibrate in my front pocket, which was pressed up against Emmett's thigh. He smiled, as I pulled away and opened my phone. It was Alice wondering where we were.

"Damn, has it been an hour already?" I asked, grabbing my shoes.

Emmett nodded, "Time flys when you're havng fun." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hand, running down the middle of the road. We eventually found Alice and Jasper sitting on the steps of the church, looking very high. I growled, "Alice, I thought you weren't smoking anymore."  
She shrugged, and pointed at Jasper, who held out a joint to me. "Want a hit?"

I thought about that for a moment. It wouldn't be the first time I smoked... but... I wasn't sure.

I saw Emmett take a hit as I glared at Alice. I sighed, when Emmett tried to pass it back to Jasper and held my hand out, "Give it to me."

Emmett smirked, and licked his lips. "Not like that, dickweed."

He smiled, "I knew that."

I rolled my eyes, taking the joint and hitting it, not once, not twice, but three times. God, I missed this. The last time I smoked was a few days before summer started. It's been almost a month or two...

I smiled, passing it to Alice, who took a hit and passed it back to Jasper. Jasper took a few hits handing it to Emmett, who then took three or four hits, passing it to me. I took one hit and was done, I didn't want to go home smelling like pot. Alice raised an eyebrow when she saw me only take a hit, "I have perfume back at my house."

I smile at her, and took another hit, damn this was good.

Emmett smiled, and grabbed my hand, "Are we ready to go?"

I nodded, smiling. This was great. Emmett, I mean.

Alice and Jasper stood up, both wearing black and blue, "Yeah," Jasper said, "we're ready too."

We all setted off down the road, trying not to act high when we passed the police station. Once we passed the station we took off running, for who know's why.

A mile, and a half hour later, we were at Alice's house. She opened the front door telling us to come on in.

"Won't your parents get mad?" Jasper asked.

Alice and I laughed, "What parents?" She giggled.

"Alice's dad doesn't care and her mom moved out."

"So you basically live alone?" Emmett asked.

Alice nodded, "Yeah. Hey, Rose, the perfume is in my room."  
I nodded, dashing back there to get it. After spraying so much on me that I thought I would suffocate, I brushed my teeth with the tooth brush I kept over at her house and smiled.

She came into the bathroom with me after a few minutes. "What's going on with you and Emmett?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"He likes you." She stated.

I nodded, "I like him."  
"So date." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's up to him..."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on."

She drug me out of the bathroom and into the living room, where the guys were watching 'Yo Gaba Gaba'.

"Are you serious?" I asked, plopping down on the couch, my head in Emmett's lap.

Emmett nodded, turning up the volume, "Shhh." Him and Jasper chuckled at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, and yawned.

Alice giggled from her seat beside Jasper, "You tired?"

I srugged, "It's five am."

She shook her head, laughing. "That it is."

Emmett played with my hair most of the show, and when it was over he stood up, causing me to sit up.

"I probably should get you home." He said, staring at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's getting early."

He grabbed my hand, waving to Alice and Jasper. "Night guys,"

"Night," They said in usion.

We walked down the steps and into the street. We walked the two blocks in silence, and it was nice. It was comfortable.

When we got to my house he stopped in front of my window and just stared at me. This didn't frighten me like it did when it was all three of them.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked, cradling my face.

I bit my lip, "How much I want to kiss you,"

He smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, and stood on my tippy toes to connect my lips to his. This kiss was slower than the other one. It had more meaning.

We pulled away panting.

"Rosalie, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, smiling a very dazzling smile.

I nodded idmetietley, "Of course."

_**Okay, there's that. I really hope you liked it(: It was fun to write. (: Some of the experiences are mine from this summer, but most will be fiction, so please...**_

_**Push that little review button(:**_


End file.
